In the case of fully automated (autonomous), so-called valet, parking, a driver parks a vehicle in a drop-off spot, e.g., in front of a parking garage, and the vehicle drives autonomously from there into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off spot. In the interim period, i.e., during the time it is parked, the vehicle sits switched off in the parking position/parking space.
One requirement for this process may be, for example, that a parking facility management system must be able to start the vehicle without human assistance using a signal initiated from outside the vehicle. Furthermore, such a start with the aid of a parking facility management system may also be necessary during a transfer at the drop-off spot if the vehicle is already switched off. For example, such a start may also be useful and necessary in the case of a re-parking during the parking process. Such a re-parking may include, for example, that an electric vehicle is to be re-parked from a parking space having a charging station to a parking space without such a charging station.